BEHIND THE SCENES OF TRANSFORMERS! CHAP 2
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: So when the reporter comes over an exclusive interview Optimus and Megatron get into a brawl! Great! But will they survive Mariam! The tough killing machine! Find out by reading! (BTW This chapter short because of my second addiction to NARUTO!)
1. Chapter 1

12:00 MIDNIGHT:

"Wow that was some party!" Mariam said as she woozily walked back into the palace halls.

"You can say that again!" Vincent, Jessica, and Nicole said.

"Well 'night guys!" Mariam yawned walking away from the grand hall.

"Uh Mariam!" Vincent yelled after her.

"YA?!" She yelled back without turning.

"Doesn't this prop go in the basement?" Vincent yelled once more.

"Ya I made that balloon pop behind Starscream's back!" She yelled back.

"NO! THE PROP!" Vincent screamed at Mariam.

"Oh that. I'll put it away you guys go sleep." Mariam lazily said rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Ya ok. Remember tomorrow the reporter is gonna be coming." Nicole said walking off.

"Mm hmm." Mariam nodded then left.

PROP ROOM:

"Well this is where Megatron crossed the line! When I return he'll be in for it!" Optimus screeched still squiggling around all tied up.

"God i'm so tired." Mariam said walking down the stairs to the basement.

'Huh was that Mariam? That has to be her!' Optimus thought.

So he yelled "MARIAM!"

"Huh what?! Optimus is that you?" Mariam yelled back.

"Down here!" he shouted when she got near.

"I see you!" she said waving back.

"Mind untying me first?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry." she quickly said untying him.

"So why are you down here? We were waiting for you at the Red Carpet the entire time. But you were no show." she stated.

"Megatron kidnapped me sort of he just put e to sleep for a while then tied me up and brought me here." Optimus explained.

"Well he told us that you were gonna come a bit late." she replied.

"He lied. I guess even after being evil he still wants to be in first place...in everything!" he sarcastically said.

"Oh well let's go back." Mariam said.

THE NEXT DAY:

Mariam had gotten frantic texts from all of her friends; Vincent, Nicole, and Jessica.

Vincent: Uh Mariam better come quick!

You: Why what?

Vincent: The reporter just called and said

she's on her way.

You: OH CRAP! ON MY WAY!

Vincent: Okay hurry! We're all ready and the

Autobots are too.

 _SEND MESSAGE_ ^ SEND^

She quickly scrambled out of her bed and got dressed in a formal dress. Not to fancy not too immature just right!

QUICKLY GETTING SOME BREAKFAST AND BRUSHING HER TEETH:

"Okay she's here! Everyone...DON'T SHIT YOUR PANTS!" Vincent warned.

"Uh I think I have to!" Nicole said putting her hands under her uh...YOU KNOW WHAT!

"Okay she's at the front door! Imma go get 'er!" Vincent scrambled like a chicken before running away.

"Oh hi, Miss. Shayan." Vincent said as he looked at the young reporter.

'OH MY GOD! SHE COULD MY FUTURE WIFE!' Vincent thought gazing at her chestnut hair.

"Perv...!" Jessica silently huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay-Oh hi Miss. Prime." Shayan, the reporter greeted.

"Oh here sit." Mariam said motioning at a grand small chair.

Shayan just stared behind Mariam's back and her face turned white.

"I'M OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!" Shyana yelled dropping her stuff and running away with her long chestnut hair trailing behind her.

"Huh?" Mariam said.

"Um look behind you...!" Her friends said pointing behind her and scooting back.

"Uh-" she began to reply before she saw the ruckus.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHERFU-" Mariam yelled as she stared in horror.

"YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL SHIT!" Optimus screeched at Megatron.

"YOU F-ING ASSHOLE!" Megatron screeched back.

"Oh great! Just when you thought something would go great it didn't!" Everyone said facepalming themselves.

Then Megatron and Optimus rolled across the hallway, leaving behind a pile of mess!

"Get your brooms ready ladies! It's cleanin' time!" Vincent sarcastically said.

"I'm not done just yet!" Mariam said curling up her fists, and clicking her Autobot pendant.

She transformed and did a power march toward the two Mechs and grabbed them by their backs.

"Megatron!" She yelled throwing him at least over a mountain! That is no lie!

"I'm not finished with you!" She yelled flying over the mountain and beating him to the core.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He groaned in pain.

"You earned it small fry!" she said ripping out his left wing.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony.

"Does she seem to be losing it?" Everyone said amongst themselves.

"A bit, yeah." someone replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed.

"OH SHISH KABABS! EVERYONE HIDE THEIR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIVES CAUSE SHE ANGRY AS A BULL!" Nicole added running away with the others like a headless chicken.

"Oh my damn!" Knockout said widening his eyes when she marched over with a well "mean" expression.

"NO WONDER YOUR NAME IS KNOCKOUT! GET K.O'ed!" she said beating him and least ruining some of his limbs.

"FIX THAT DOC!" she yelled.

"WOW!" Everyone gazed as they saw the "ahem" bad side of Knockout.

"Am I still handsome?" Knockout said creepily saying like a witch.

"OH SHIT! HE LOST HIS LEFT EYEBALL!" Jessica said pointing at his left eye.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed that and favorite follow and all that good stuff! And till next time! P.S I had to write a little chapter for this one because hey I didn't have enough time! Naruto was calling me! XD


	2. Chapter 2

12:00 MIDNIGHT:

"Wow that was some party!" Mariam said as she woozily walked back into the palace halls.

"You can say that again!" Vincent, Jessica, and Nicole said.

"Well 'night guys!" Mariam yawned walking away from the grand hall.

"Uh Mariam!" Vincent yelled after her.

"YA?!" She yelled back without turning.

"Doesn't this prop go in the basement?" Vincent yelled once more.

"Ya I made that balloon pop behind Starscream's back!" She yelled back.

"NO! THE PROP!" Vincent screamed at Mariam.

"Oh that. I'll put it away you guys go sleep." Mariam lazily said rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Ya ok. Remember tomorrow the reporter is gonna be coming." Nicole said walking off.

"Mm hmm." Mariam nodded then left.

PROP ROOM:

"Well this is where Megatron crossed the line! When I return he'll be in for it!" Optimus screeched still squiggling around all tied up.

"God i'm so tired." Mariam said walking down the stairs to the basement.

'Huh was that Mariam? That has to be her!' Optimus thought.

So he yelled "MARIAM!"

"Huh what?! Optimus is that you?" Mariam yelled back.

"Down here!" he shouted when she got near.

"I see you!" she said waving back.

"Mind untying me first?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry." she quickly said untying him.

"So why are you down here? We were waiting for you at the Red Carpet the entire time. But you were no show." she stated.

"Megatron kidnapped me sort of he just put e to sleep for a while then tied me up and brought me here." Optimus explained.

"Well he told us that you were gonna come a bit late." she replied.

"He lied. I guess even after being evil he still wants to be in first place...in everything!" he sarcastically said.

"Oh well let's go back." Mariam said.

THE NEXT DAY:

Mariam had gotten frantic texts from all of her friends; Vincent, Nicole, and Jessica.

Vincent: Uh Mariam better come quick!

You: Why what?

Vincent: The reporter just called and said

she's on her way.

You: OH CRAP! ON MY WAY!

Vincent: Okay hurry! We're all ready and the

Autobots are too.

 _SEND MESSAGE_ ^ SEND^

She quickly scrambled out of her bed and got dressed in a formal dress. Not to fancy not too immature just right!

QUICKLY GETTING SOME BREAKFAST AND BRUSHING HER TEETH:

"Okay she's here! Everyone...DON'T SHIT YOUR PANTS!" Vincent warned.

"Uh I think I have to!" Nicole said putting her hands under her uh...YOU KNOW WHAT!

"Okay she's at the front door! Imma go get 'er!" Vincent scrambled like a chicken before running away.

"Oh hi, Miss. Shayan." Vincent said as he looked at the young reporter.

'OH MY GOD! SHE COULD MY FUTURE WIFE!' Vincent thought gazing at her chestnut hair.

"Perv...!" Jessica silently huffed and crossed her arms.

"Okay-Oh hi Miss. Prime." Shayan, the reporter greeted.

"Oh here sit." Mariam said motioning at a grand small chair.

Shayan just stared behind Mariam's back and her face turned white.

"I'M OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS CRAZY!" Shyana yelled dropping her stuff and running away with her long chestnut hair trailing behind her.

"Huh?" Mariam said.

"Um look behind you...!" Her friends said pointing behind her and scooting back.

"Uh-" she began to reply before she saw the ruckus.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHERFU-" Mariam yelled as she stared in horror.

"YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL SHIT!" Optimus screeched at Megatron.

"YOU F-ING ASSHOLE!" Megatron screeched back.

"Oh great! Just when you thought something would go great it didn't!" Everyone said facepalming themselves.

Then Megatron and Optimus rolled across the hallway, leaving behind a pile of mess!

"Get your brooms ready ladies! It's cleanin' time!" Vincent sarcastically said.

"I'm not done just yet!" Mariam said curling up her fists, and clicking her Autobot pendant.

She transformed and did a power march toward the two Mechs and grabbed them by their backs.

"Megatron!" She yelled throwing him at least over a mountain! That is no lie!

"I'm not finished with you!" She yelled flying over the mountain and beating him to the core.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He groaned in pain.

"You earned it small fry!" she said ripping out his left wing.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony.

"Does she seem to be losing it?" Everyone said amongst themselves.

"A bit, yeah." someone replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed.

"OH SHISH KABABS! EVERYONE HIDE THEIR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIVES CAUSE SHE ANGRY AS A BULL!" Nicole added running away with the others like a headless chicken.

"Oh my damn!" Knockout said widening his eyes when she marched over with a well "mean" expression.

"NO WONDER YOUR NAME IS KNOCKOUT! GET K.O'ed!" she said beating him and least ruining some of his limbs.

"FIX THAT DOC!" she yelled.

"WOW!" Everyone gazed as they saw the "ahem" bad side of Knockout.

"Am I still handsome?" Knockout said creepily saying like a witch.

"OH SHIT! HE LOST HIS LEFT EYEBALL!" Jessica said pointing at his left eye.

* * *

Well guys I hope you enjoyed that and favorite follow and all that good stuff! And till next time! P.S I had to write a little chapter for this one because hey I didn't have enough time! Naruto was calling me! XD


End file.
